


Soul bond

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Soulmate Au [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, Love, Love Stories, M/M, Plans For The Future, Pre-Canon, Romantic Soulmates, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: [Prompt: you have your soulmates name on your wrist]Neil didn’t want to be like them. He didn't want to meet this Andrew Minyard if the price was to live with someone forced to be with him.---------------------Nathaniel Wesninski was nothing than a name on Andrew's wrist. Another person who didn’t come for him.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: Soulmate Au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817554
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Soul bond

Neil’s parents had never been in love. Destiny had forced them to be together and then he was born.   
Despite being soulmates their relationship had always been more of a nightmare than the dream soulmates were supposed to live.  
For how long as he could remember, his mother never smiled, always sad while his father was just cruel.   
Soon their misery had started to pour on him. They were the demonstration that soul marks are a terrible joke, some twisted way of the Universe to make fun of humanity.   
Neil didn’t want to be like them. He didn't want to meet this _Andrew Minyard_ if the price was to live with someone forced to be with him. 

_Nathaniel Wesninski_ was nothing than a name on Andrew's wrist. Another person who didn’t come for him. Andrew thought the whole soulmate’s story was stupid. The perfect match. Someone who will love you forever. Ridiculous. The real world wasn’t a fairy tale. Love was stupid, feelings are dangerous. Drake had taught him well. Yet, he couldn't help himself to be jealous of Nicky, because he met his soulmate and was happy. And sometimes looking at Nicky and Erik together, Andrew thought _Someday I might have all this_. It was impossible. Love and happiness were not meant for people like him. 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
